Fen'Harel ma ghilana: Dread Wolf guides you
by WritterHeroine
Summary: *******SPOILERS FOR GAME AND DLC*****The Inquisition has disbanded and Eve'asha has ran from the remaining group. Seeking solace from loneliness she instead finds Abelas who becomes a comfort to her on her journeys bringing her from her darkest times. Solas contacts her in the fade and asks for her help, shall she help him and more importantly how can she ever forgive him.
1. Chapter 1

Eve welcomed the fade, she would relieve her most cherished memories from times of the Inquisition. This time she watched as she played wicked grace with her friends, joy was on her face an emotion she hadn't felt for a while. In the corner of her eye she saw the gigantic wolf sit in the distance and watch her as per usual. Eve knew who it was, he would visit her every night and almost every night she would try to change his mind. However Solas would always retreat from her dreams and she could never follow, this time however things would be different. She didn't bother to talk to him, she just shifted her dream to a more intermit one between the two of them. It showed the two of them in one another's arms kissing passionately, Eve looked over to the wolf and noticed him look away from the scene,

"Look Solas!" she demanded from across the fade, and he did. Switching from wolf form to his human form he watched over the memory with a sorrow she only knew too well of,

"I love you." Whispered dream Eve and dream Solas cupped her face,

"I love you too." He breathed out. The real Solas cast away the now painful memory with the wave of his hand and Eve snarled,

"I could come with you Solas I could help you!" she growled though Solas shook his head and again disappeared. Leaving her alone.

….

Eve awoke with a start and hit the ground next to her, tears streaming down her face. The last time she had seen Solas had been a month before, when the Inquisition had disbanded and she had ran away from everything. Eve no longer wanted any part of that world, she would start her own life and see where it led her. When she had first ran it had been difficult, missing her left arm she had struggled more than she thought. Eventually however she found a blood mage willing to perform a ritual where she would gain her arm back, the blood mage did turn into a demon but she had managed. Eve knew she should feel guilty about that, but her body felt numb of most emotion, apart from anger that was still strong.

Pushing those thoughts away she clenched her left hand, looking at where the mark used to be and frowned. Shaking her head she packed her bags and headed towards the ancient elven ruin. That was all she had been doing since she had ran away from her friends, exploring the past ruins and discovering more of her heritage now Solas had shed some light upon it. She would not go back to her clan without her Vallaslin as they would not believe her, and she would even know where to begin,

"I suppose, 'By the way Keeper I kissed the dread wolf passionately and fell in love with him hopelessly' wouldn't be okay." Eve chuckled to herself spitefully before letting her mind go silent and enjoy the scenery around her. When she finally came to her destination she smiled brightly at its beauty, even in its disarray it was still magnificent to look upon. Another temple to Mythal she deduced from the statues as she entered the building, fitting that she would arrive here considering she was still bound to the Goddess or rather mages will. With a deep inhale she ventured further in, watching as the cracks in the ceiling allow light to sparkle off the walls. Nature had intruded and tangled itself around staircases and columns with bright green vines and colourful flowers.

"Beautiful." Eve sighed finally letting her worries go, she only felt free in these places where nothing concerned her. She could forget her past and forget she was bound to Mythal, every day she spent worrying when she would be called upon for her service. Ignoring those depressing thoughts Eve explored finding trinkets and other useless items, laughing at how she used to carry round so much stuff to sell or give to people. Now she had only herself to worry about and she loved it, no one to look after, and no one's feelings to care about apart from hers. Moving from room to room she soon came across a bathing room, almost skipping with joy she made her way over to a large pool. She began to undress when she stopped and chewed on her lip thoughtfully,

"What if this is another 'Well of Sorrows'?" she questioned to herself and thought better of bathing in it.

"There was only one Well of Sorrows, and now it is gone." A velvety voice rumbled and Eve gasped before spinning around to face her attacker. Blades raised she was shocked to see Abelas,

"Abelas!" She breathed still wielding her blades. Abelas walked forward slowly before gently pushing her blades down, he was still dressed in the same attire as when she first met him. However he wore his hood down; showing the long white braid from his head with shaved sides.

"Yes, it is I. Though I must admit I never bothered learning your name last time." He mumbled while evaluating her. Eve noted how he looked at her left hand, knowing he noticed how it no longer glowed green.

"Eve'asha, though friends call me Eve." She mumbled unhappy her peace had been interrupted by someone from the past. She sheathed her blades and put her shoes back on which she had taken off in her hurry for her bath.

"And where are your friends, you travelled with many last time." Abelas remarked and Eve glared at the taller Elven man.

"Gone." She snapped and Abelas hummed thoughtfully,

"And the Elven man…where has he gone?" He enquired again and Eve felt her teeth grind.

"Gone." She snarled again before stalking off.

Abelas watched her with his head cocked in intrigue, her whole demeanour had changed from last he had seen her. He had sensed life, love, happiness alongside the heavy amount of stress and worry, now he only sensed anger. Out of curiosity he decided he would follow her for a while.

…..

Eve left the temple quickly after finding Abelas inside, she wanted her past to forget her but it always seemed to catch up with her somehow. Grumbling to herself she ventured round the forests again with no goal to her direction, just letting her feet take her away. As the light dwindled she found herself a pleasant grove for a camping site, clearing away the leaves she gathered wood for a camp fire. Once everything was set she leaned against a tree and stared into the flickering flames, letting a song come to her lips,

 _You caused an explosion inside me,_

 _Of feelings I never knew,_

 _More often there were smiles,_

 _When you were around me,_

 _I felt a certain grace._

 _The light touch of your hand ignited me,_

 _Into the woman I am today._

 _Born was the powerful phoenix,_

 _From the ashes of decay._

 _I'd like to say I love you,_

 _But the words don't seem enough._

 _So I promise you my very being,_

 _And I'll be your Elven lover_

By the end Eve had tears come from her eyes again and she smiled sadly into the fire, with a deep breath she cleared her throat and curled up to rest. Abelas frowned from his watch in the distance and deduced quickly what had happened, she had been scorned by a lover. That was why the fire had diminished in her eyes, someone had not taken care of her heart properly. With a shake of his head Abelas cursed people for playing with others in such a way, sitting down on his perch in the tree he settled himself for a long uncomfortable night.

Eve awoke again breathing hard, she growled again after seeing Solas in the fade; and punched the tree behind her repeatedly till her knuckles started to bleed,

"Why won't you leave me alone!? If you don't come to me then leave me!" she screeched before sobs fell from her mouth. When she finally pulled herself together she gathered her things and went in search for something to kill. For the majority of the day she came across nothing dangerous or harmful, the only life was little critters which she would not kill pointlessly. Looking around her she realised that she did miss the joyful days of the Inquisition, she missed all her friends more than she missed her clan. Yes, it had been a time of fear and dread but it had also brought to her some of the best people she had ever known. She pulled the crystal Dorian had given her from her pack, the one he gave her at Halamshiral to contact him when she wanted. At moments of weakness she would contact him, and he would answer, he would always answer. He would not expect her to talk but he would just talk on about how he had been and stories from their other friends, offering her comfort.

Grabbing the crystal she whispered the words he taught her and it began to glow, before Dorian's voice came through slightly disjointed,

"Eve? Well…long time no speak," he mumbled, his voice was sad as usual but he carried on, "I guess you just want to check in on me again…making sure I'm not causing too much trouble in Tevinter?" he joked and Eve could not help but chuckle. "Ahh there's a laugh, I did end up thinking someone else was just pranking me." He uttered. Eve listened as he prattled on about everything from fashion to recent lovers all the while she was travelling across the wilderness. About three hours he talked on endlessly and for that Eve was grateful, however it had distracted her and she narrowly avoided an arrow to her head.

"Shit!" Eve exclaimed.

"Eve! Are you alright?" Dorian asked obviously worried. Eve spun round and noticed three shemlen men and also noticed her predicament,

"Got to go Dorian!" she uttered hurriedly then whispered the words to extinguish the crystals light. Unsheathing her blades she twirled them expertly watching as one of the men glanced nervously at her skill.

"What's a little girl doing on her own out here? Joining those other knife ear bastards are we?" One bearded Shem snarled between dirty teeth. Eve draw her brows in confusion and snorted,

"Joining the other elves where Shem? I know nothing of this." She snapped as they formed a circle around her causing her to spin slowly evaluating them,

"Hundreds have disappeared, left their masters or clans and fled. I haven't seen a knife ear in bout a week….specially one as pretty as you anyhow." The bearded shem leered at her and Eve spat on the floor in front of her as the other two shems chuckled.

"Shame, I haven't seen something as ugly as you in over a week either." She growled in a dangerously low tone, "Now come shemlen scum, I don't have all day." She urged. Finally one shem made a move although it was his last, she spun round and sliced threw his throat with ease letting his blood run over his clothes.

"Bitch!" screamed another as the final two ran at her, she dodged one only to get kneed in the face by the other. She groaned and cursed herself for becoming careless before making to move when she felt a blade across her throat, "Stay down! You just killed my brother knife ear!" the bearded shem roared as the blade cut into her skin. Eve winced while chuckling,

"Your welcome, surely I've done him a favour if he's related to you." She jested though gasped in pain when he punched her across the face.

"Shut up you-"The main was silenced with a gurgle when an arrow punctured his throat. Eve's eyebrows went up in surprise before she pushed the dying man off her and rolled over to avoid the blade of the final shem. He went to swing again when another arrow flew into his head. Eve span round and glared into the forest when finally her saviour came into view,

"Abelas? What are you doing here?" she questioned nervously, noting that he had the exact same arrows as the one that had first fired at her.

"I was following you, but now it seems like I am saving you." He uttered though with a slightly disapproving look. Eve huffed and shook her head,

"How were you saving me when you fired an arrow at me?" she snapped. Abelas chuckled without amusement and mentioned to the dead men around,

"If I had not fired that arrow you would not have noticed these men, I was warning you Da'len." He stated and Eve saw the truth in his words. Sheathing her blades she nodded to him before grabbing her back pack again,

"Why were you following me?" she asked curtly before carrying on with her journey Abelas behind her.

"Intrigue Da'len." He uttered while surveying their surroundings,

"I am no child, may the dread wolf take you!" she growled out and Abelas chuckled at her slip in words,

"He has already taken you it would seem." Eve froze in place before turning to Abelas with a deadly glare "I gathered from Fen'Harel no longer behind around…and your song the other night that you two meant something to each other, my theory wasn't proven however till now." Abelas announced at Eve's reaction. She charged over dropping her back pack, and went to punch him when he grabbed her arm and spun her so her back was to his chest,

"Let go Abelas!" she whispered with venom. Abelas held her tight and let her anger radiate through her body,

"No, I call you Da'len because you are acting like one. You storm around like a child having a tantrum, you Da'len have been better do not let a man take that from you!" he admonished before letting her go and shoving her away,

"What has this to do with you? You barley know me." Eve seethed again as Abelas picked up the pack she had dropped and passed it to her.

"You are bound to Mythal as I am I can sense it, I know no other anymore since the attack on Mythal's temple two years ago. As such we need to look out for each other." Abelas walked on as he spoke and Eve begrudgingly followed,

"How lovely, brothers in arms or whatever." Eve replied sarcastically, to which Abelas did not offer a response.

 **Views? I would like to continue this if people like it, and feedback on how I could improve would also be great. I am dyslexic so I'm sorry for anything I got wrong :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"We need food." Abelas said simply by the camp fire. It had been a week of travelling together and the first fact Eve noticed about Abelas was that he was a man of very few words. Rolling her eyes at him she grabbed her daggers,

"I'll go." She replied and Abelas shook his head. Standing he grabbed his bow and stopped her with a hand on his shoulder,

"No Da'len, you lack the ability." He uttered with truth and Eve gawked at him feeling insulted,

"Lack the ability?! I'm a hunter a very good one!" she snapped again at him and Abelas smirked at how easily riled she was.

"You are a capable hunter Da'len, but not a 'very good one'." He mumbled and smiled as she started arguing with him again. It was a rare smile and Eve would have found it pleasant if the man didn't infuriate her.

"You're so…..mean!" she spat lamely and Abelas stopped by their camp edge,

"If you wish to stop being a child, I will offer to teach you better your currently…capable, skills." He began walking away without her response and Eve followed along muttering angrily. Further into the exploration of the flat grasslands Abelas handed her his bow, "You will want to use this not your daggers." He stated and Eve decided against questioning him. On the travels they had been nearing the Western Approach and so the landscape had been changing, from forests to the now plain flat fields. It was harder for Eve to stay hidden from her prey and so she hadn't been too successful on hunting recently.

"There." Eve whispered in the dark and pointed to rustling in bushes a couple of yards away. She slowly lowered to the ground and aimed before levelling her arm and breathing in deeply. Finally she let the arrow sore, missing her target which fled. "Fenedhis!" she snarled before she heard Abelas hum thoughtfully at her,

"It seems before we make you an excellent hunter we need to make you an excellent bowman." He reasoned while taking his bow off her and walking away.

"I don't need to learn how to use a bow, I can use my daggers." Eve grumbled following in his stead,

"No, you can't always rely on your daggers Da'len one day they might be useless to you. Now follow, we will start your training tonight." Abelas announced and Eve cursed under her breath in annoyance.

"Can't you just leave me alone, I think we would both benefit if you left. Go serve Mythal or something." Eve growled as Abelas chuckled with mirth,

"No Eve'asha, I have thoroughly enjoyed our journey so far. It has been…interesting to say the least." He replied and Eve felt touched for some bizarre reason, at least she didn't drive away every one. Even her friends had to leave her like Solas, they all had their own things to do eventually. They carried on in a comfortable silence before they reached a small logging area surrounded with trees.

"Right so what do you want me to do?" she asked while gently taking the bow from Abelas. She raised the bow and arrow as Abelas asked her to show her how she shoots. Letting an arrow fly she hit the wood of a truck and smiled before Abelas shook his head in disapproval, "What?" she breathed out with exasperation,

"You are not holding your back straight, and your arm is wrong. If you fire like that you will soon damage your arm and lower back by doing so." Abelas murmured while moving behind her. Positioning his arms around EVe he took the correct stance, grabbing her hands he moved his face beside hers so he could show her the right way. Eve sucked in air at his proximity and cursed her recent lack of touch for sending thrills down her spine. "Straighten you back Da'len." Abelas whispered quietly and Eve shuddered as his breath washed over her sensitive ear. Abelas noticed her shiver and cleared his throat, "And don't get distracted." Eve chuckled weakly while righting her posture,

"Easy for you to say. Don't judge me for getting distracted, I haven't been like…THAT for a while with anyone." She complained as Abelas actually laughed and shook his head,

"And pray tell me Da'len, when do you think I was last like that with anyone?" Abelas couldn't hide the amusement in his voice and Eve blushed while sending him a scathing look. Her dark blue eyes sending daggers his way,

"Yes okay, now hurry up I'm finding this very uncomfortable." Eve muttered angrily, as Abelas hid his thoughts and directed her. She took another shot and this time her posture was correct and so her shot wielded more power. Eve noticed the difference and felt joy bolt through her, she smiled brightly as she turned to Abelas, "I didn't know there would be such a difference!" she remarked excitedly as Abelas took his bow from her. He liked the new emotion that had settled on her face, it was better than the ones he had recently seen.

"I'm glad Eve, I'm also happy for your current mood." He said genuinely before the two of them made their way back to camp. When they arrived back Eve settled down for sleep while Abelas watched her features, aware she would be getting a visit from Fen'harel anytime soon. It angered him to no ends that the man would torment her, she was young and Fen'harel should be able to control his actions he was no mindless youth. Abelas felt a certain protection over Eve, even though she didn't wish his companionship and the only reason he could think of was that they were both bound to Mythal. The discussion back when they were doing archery came back to mind and Abelas's eyes darted to her face. She was beautiful that he couldn't deny, she had startling blue eyes and jet black hair. Unlike him she had pale skin that caught the light of the moon perfectly and made her look unearthly. Without noticing her eyes had opened and where now looking at him intensely,

"Abelas…" she whispered sweetly and Abelas narrowed his eyes at her in wariness,

"What _Eve_?" he asked and she bit her lip playfully while rolling onto her side to fully face him.

"I don't suppose…you would like to, you know…" She mumbled shyly and Abelas gave her a bewildered look in confusion before he put two and two together. The way she was looking at him and the way she was acting gave it away along with what she was struggling to say.

"No Da'len," he cleared his throat awkwardly before explaining further at her hurt look, "Not because I do not wish to, I just do not wish to lie with you while you are in love with another. I do not believe it is right to do so." Eve's face fell but she nodded in understanding,

"I uh, I understand that. Goodnight Lethallin." She breathed out before turning her back to him in embarrassment. Abelas frowned at that and made his way over before pulling back her furs and lying down beside her. Pulling her into his chest he closed his eyes,

"I do however understand the need for touch, and I will hold you if you'd like?" He mumbled and he felt Eve tense,

"I'm not a sob story-"

"I never said you were lethallin, I would like to hold you if you allow it?" he breathed out and Eve'asha relaxed into his hold before turning around and tucking her head under his chin. It was nice just to be held sometimes.

….

Solas looked over at the sunset, watching it diminish as his thoughts as always turned to her. The woman that haunted his waking moments and who he could not resist to see at night. He felt the ghost of her fingertips at his hands and the feather of her lips across his, his face scrunched together as he leant on the balcony,

"Ma vhenan, ma vhenas. How I miss you so." His words flew away with the wind and he looked down across the slowly growing encampment of elves. His plans were coming together but every day he drew closer to giving it all up to just be with her, he could not give up on the Elven empire, he had to make things right again. Hundreds of elves were now following as words of his deeds and power had gotten out, and after he had restored what had been lost then he would be with her. When he had done his duty then he would return back to Eve'asha's side and love her the way he should, love her the way she deserves. Glancing to his bed behind him in the ruins he made his way to it and undressed before settling to sleep, eager to just see her.

Again he found her easily, her mind so easy to find in the fade it practically sung to him. She was watching another memory as she always did, but this one was new, a different figure was present. Solas felt his jaw clench as he watched a tall elven man wrap his arms around Eve and direct her on firing a bow, he felt a growl come out when dream Eve blushed and the real Eve laughed. Solas looked over and saw Eve glaring at him,

"Please Solas, you have no reason…and more importantly no right to get jealous." She snarled and Solas felt his ears flatten to his head, as usual he was in wolf form in the fade. Finally the elven man turned around and Solas was surprised to see Abelas laughing while taking the bow from dream Eve. "As you can see it's are talkative friend Abelas." Real Eve jested before standing and washing the memory away to a very distant one of her as a child playing with friends, "Go away Solas, I'm not going to plead with you to allow me to come. I want to help you, but you won't allow it." Eve's face fell as she began walking away. Solas shifted to his real form and he shook his head,

"I can't have your death on my hands vhenan. It would destroy me!" he declared and Eve stopped in her tracks, having not heard his voice in weeks.

"I'm already dead Solas, just because my blood is beating doesn't mean I'm living," With that Eve fled her dream and left for a different part of the fade, leaving Solas to follow her at a distance. When he awoke he looked to the sky to see the sun slowly rising and new she had awoken as well, early for Eve he thought and narrowed it down to Abelas. That only brought more questions to his mind, why was the man with her? From what he knew of the man from the past he preferred to be alone so why was he with Eve. The thought chewed on his mind before he cast it aside, who could say what Abelas was doing? In some form it comforted Solas, at least she had another person by her to protect her. From what he had heard from his informants the Inquisition had disbanded after the incidents at the Winter Palace and Eve was running a small group with just her advisors back at Haven. It made his future efforts a lot easier and he wondered if that's why Eve disbanded the Inquisition. Dressing in his normal attire he donned his wolf pelt and left his room before heading to seek his informants. Finding them he tried to ignore the look of awe on their faces,

"Da'len, what's the status of the Inquisition?" Solas asked as usual while thanking another elf for handing him a cup of water. Darel was his spymaster, he used to be a bard in Antiva and was very adept at the skills Solas needed,

"We have an important update Fen'harel, it seems the Inquisitor has gone missing." Darel stated pleased with his new findings as Solas froze in place and turned to face him.

"Missing, what do you mean she's gone missing?" he asked while wondering why on earth she'd left the Inquisition.

"My reports say she fled a couple of weeks ago, and the Inquisition have been sending people out to find her with no luck." Darel stuttered and Solas heaved in a breath.

"If she left a couple of weeks ago that would mean straight after the Inquisition disbanded. But how did she….nah Fenedhis!" Solas snapped before storming off and going to his quarters. If she left the Inquisition a couple of weeks ago it meant she did so when she had only one arm, putting herself in danger. Solas knew how she had gotten her arm back, and it had to do with blood magic he had seen it in one of her dreams, but he had assumed she was with her people with she did it. She was being reckless if she had done so on her own, and that was something Solas could not risk. More importantly now the only protection she had was Abelas, and if she was caring so little for her own life then Abelas could not stop her from doing something stupid. Clutching his head in his hands Solas tried to calm his mind before entering the fade. He would fix things, after all it was his fault everything was in such a mess.

…..

Eve stretched again as she pulled on her boots and Abelas stamped out the camp fire. He looked her over and she quirked a small smile at him,

"What?" she asked as they started on their journey again,

"You had a much better night sleep than you usually do." He remarked casually and Eve chuckled before winking at him playfully,

"I had a big ancient teddy bear to cuddle last night that probably helped." Eve chuckled as Abelas looked on awkwardly and clenched his jaw,

"Your welcome." He sighed with exasperation. They carried on for a moment in silence before Eve stopped in her tracks as her eyes glazed over and flashed green. "Eve?" Abelas asked nervously before she collapsed and he rushed to her side,

Eve was shocked to find herself fired into the fade, surrounded by ancient elven ruins. Spinning round she tried to find the reason for why she was suddenly in the fade and stopped when she saw Solas in front of her. Her heart leapt into her throat at his closeness as she had to resist the urge to embrace him,

"Solas." She breathed out before her features turned stern and she folded her arms across her chest. Solas frowned at that,

"Vhenan," he whispered with such love it almost shattered her but she looked away,

"What do you want?" she asked with an edge and Solas accepted her icy tone.

"Where are you?" Solas questioned simply and Eve cocked an eyebrow up at him,

"Why?" she snapped but Solas glared at her,

"Where are you Vhenan? This is important." He said in a clipped voice and Eve began to walk away when he grabbed her hand, "Vhenan! I must know it's for your safety!"

"When have you cared about that! This has all been about your stupid mistake that you want to fix, not about the empire, about you! Yes I want the empire back but you won't let me help you!" Eve screamed,

"I want your help!" he growled back "You infuriating, beautiful woman I'm asking for you to help me…but I need to know where you are so I can send people to get you?" Eve was taken aback by this and just blinked a few times before shaking her head in confusion,

"What? Why can't you just tell me where you are and I can come to you?"

"Because you have to use an Eluvian to get to it and only I hold the key, so please…tell me my love." His voice took on a desperate tone and Eve felt claws grab at her heart she nodded before picturing exactly where she and Abelas were. Solas smiled at her before cupping her cheek, "I will see you soon Vhenan."

With a start she was catapulted straight back to her body, with Abelas looking over worriedly,

"What happened?" Abelas asked while helping Eve up,

"The dread wolf has caught our scent."

 **Here's another chapter so you can get more of a taste for the story. I have another ready and am working on the next :) If people like it I will update, and again I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I am dyslexic.**

 **Thank you for reading xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean? How has he found us?" Abelas asked while pulling Eve to stand. Eve brushed herself off while stretching the aches out her back.

"He asked where we were so I showed him." She stated simply before looking around herself to see which direction they should head in. Abelas frowned at her in confusion before pinching the bridge of his nose,

"And why Da'len did you tell him where we were?" He questioned with slight annoyance leaking into his voice. Eve cast him an irate look before picking up her pack and traveling to where she thought the nearest water source might be.

"So he can find us." She put simply while Abelas gritted his teeth before catching up with her.

"Why do you want him to find us?" Abelas asked again. Eve was about to give another short answer when Abelas grabbed her elbow to pull her to a stop, "And answer me properly Eve'asha." He demanded.

Eve met his challenging gaze with her steely one before heaving in a heavy breath,

"So we can help him in his efforts to restore the Elven Empire…and stop him if he endangers the world." She offered her answer with no waver in her tone and Abelas was slightly surprise by the truth there.

"You would stop him? Could you even stop him if it came down to it?" he questioned and Eve felt a sad look fall upon her face. She bit her lip and tried to stop the assault of memories that came to her mind. Solas's beautiful smile came to her and she only just managed to stop tears falling from her eyes.

"If he threatened the world…I could do it." She whispered and Abelas regarded her before shaking his head slowly. He let go of her elbow and leant back on one leg,

"No you couldn't Da'len…"He uttered quietly with sympathy in his eyes. Eve felt her pride rear up and she glared deeply at him before standing to her full height and moving to an inch away from his face.

"I am not so weak as to only do what my heart commands." She snarled and Abelas let her anger wash over him while his eyes darted her face. The emotion he found present buried under her rage was heart break and he felt sorrow jump from his heart for her.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them and Eve pulled away before storming off. Abelas let her, he would find her later.

As night began to fall Eve was seated comfortably by a small waterfall, leaning against a tree trunk and listening to the thunder of the water cascading down the rocks. Could she stop Solas? Was the questioned that plagued her mind. She loved him but now that love was also accompanied but mistrust and anger, anger at herself or Solas she didn't know. She breathed in deeply and let the wind wash over her face,

"This spot is beautiful." She murmured as she felt Abelas seat himself by her. He had let her be all day, though she knew he had never been far from her. "I'm sorry for earlier, your questions were valid." Eve uttered before briefly flicking her eyes to his. She found his golden eyes scrutinizing her critically and she found the look almost too intimate. Quickly looking away she looked at the pool of water in front of her. The stars were starting to appear in the twilight sky and reflected in the deep blue of the water. Without thinking she stood with a small smile playing on her lips.

Abelas watched bemused as she began to strip from her clothes and approach the water's edge. Walking in she swiftly submerged herself before coming back up for air and swishing her wet hair out of her face. The water made her feel refreshed almost as if it washed away her worries literally. She paid no mind to Abelas back on the bank as she was very well aware of his eyes on her. Her breast band and pants would have gone totally see through now but she hardly cared, much of her underwater anyway. The water was cool but she had bathed in far worse, she began to hum as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"You would have been one of the Goddesses if you were born a different time." Abelas muttered and Eve's eyes opened to find him looking thoughtfully at her. She smiled at him bemused,

"I thought you had to be magic, I have no magic." She reminded him with a tone indicating he was being stupid. Abelas snorted at her before taking off his upper armour,

"We all had the ability to do magic back then da'len. And you would have been powerful." Abelas stated as he finished undressing. Eve turned her back to him as she thought on his words and shook her head with a coy smile,

"You flatter me Abelas." She mumbled embarrassedly as she felt the slight ripple of the water from Abelas joining her. Keeping his distance Abelas began to untie his braid,

"No flattery, just truth. Now come to me Da'len I wish to see something." Abelas murmured quietly and Eve turned to him with intrigue. She treaded the water and stopped till she was within arm's reach of Abelas. She felt heat crawl up her face now she was well aware they were both pretty much naked and that only the water hid her modesty. Abelas seemed unfazed by this as he reached for her hands and closed his eyes. Eve felt her hands tingle at his touch as a white mist surrounded their hands and she watched memorized always forgetting Abelas was also a mage. The white mist slowly encircled her body sending chills over her skin as it climbed up her neck towards her face. "Settle yourself Da'len." Abelas whispered and Eve did as he asked. Closing her eyes she let him carry on with his spell, "Picture in your mind the mist around your body, feel it coming from my hands on your skin." He uttered as Eve did as he asked. She felt a slight trickle of power falling from Abelas hands into hers as he casted his spell. "Feel my power pouring into your hands, and focus on the energy around us." He breathed out as he moved his hands slowly up her arms and onto her shoulders. He moved forward and leant his forehead against hers. Eve tried to ignore his close proximity though her senses where being assaulted by his presence. "Focus Eve'Asha." Abelas rumbled and Eve felt is if his voice went through her.

Doing as he asked she focused on the energy he poured into her hands and smiled as warmth filled her,

"Now try and expel the feeling from your hands, think of the white mist and the feeling around you." Eve again did as she was asked and focused on the feeling around her. The cool mist sweeping at her hair and her bare shoulders as Abelas leant his forehead against hers. She felt a tickle in the palm of her hands and frowned at the odd sensation, "Open your eyes." Abelas whispered and she was shocked to see his golden orbs staring into hers. "There is power somewhere within you Da'len." He breathed and moved away while weaving his fingers into hers. Eve's eyes bulged out as the mist the surrounded her now swept up Abelas's arms,

"I'm…I'm doing-"

"Magic? Yes." Abelas filled in for her and as quickly as she realized she was casting she stopped with loss of focus. She frowned and as her mind buzzed with excitement,

"I can't believe I just…did that." She beamed and Abelas smiled warmly at her before chuckling. Before he knew what he was doing he reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her delicate ear,

"I did say you would have been a Goddess back in my time Da'len. Your beauty, your power, and your Charisma would have known no bounds and you would have led thousands." He uttered almost to himself as if in a daze. They fell silent and only the sound of the water accompanied their breathing. Abelas had not removed his hand from the side of her face and Eve realized how close they were standing. Something changed between them for a moment and Eve placed a hand on his chest as she began to find it hard to breath.

"Abelas…" she sighed out. Just as he started to move towards her he seemed to snap out of his trance, his face falling into a scowl,

"We're not alone." He growled and span to face whatever was coming. Eve quickly scurried onto the bank and pulled on her tunic before grabbing her daggers and letting her eyes scan the area. Abelas stayed in the water already sensing who was approaching. Eve heard the crunch of leaves and span to face a figure emerging from the dark. Eve squinted to make out the figure when suddenly her heart dropped into her stomach,

"Solas?" she breathed as Solas materialized from the dark with a sad smile on his face,

"Abelas is right Vhenan, your beauty knows no bounds." Solas stated as he approached her almost timidly. He cast a scathing glare Abelas's way and it dawned on Eve he must have seen them in the water together. Before she could think of what to say Solas cast he downcast look to their clothes by the tree, "Get dressed, I would like to leave soon." He announced with a hard edge as Eve gritted her teeth and massaged her temples to rid herself of stress. What in Mythal's name was happening in her life?

 **Sorry for late update, :( I have had work and final essay for University x**


End file.
